The Story Thus Far
The Story Thus Far Dragon Fire i the fifth game in the Quest for Glory erie . Your Hero has been through a lot to get here. He's been to four different lands, met many friends, and made several enemies. This section gives you some background for playing this game. You can play the entire series by buying the Quest for Glory Collection. This compilation allows you to import the same character into each game, build him up, and enjoy a uniquely progressive role-playing experience. So You Want To Be a Hero You began your Quest for Glory as a graduate of the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School for Heroes. A poster in your local Adventurers' Guild aid a Hero was needed in the barony of Spielburg. You were particularly attracted to the phra e, "No Experience Necessary." This was your chance to prove your worth. You arrived in Spielburg valley just before the passes were cut off by a late Spring snow. The Hero job seemed straightforward enough. They just needed a few brigands driven off. Unfortunately, the brigands were being led by a canny and brilliant leader. Monsters were everywhere, and you had to fight for your life anytime you tried to go anywhere. This shady character called Bruno kept giving you bad advice which nearly got you killed. Maybe you didn't want to be a Hero after all. There were other things wrong in the region a well. The Baron was missing hi daughter and son, and seemed to be under some sort of curse. According to the Wizard Erasmus, the way to end this curse was to fulfill a prophecy: 44 Comes a Hero from the East Free the man from in the beast Bring the child from out the band Drive the curser from the land. Well, you did come from the east, o this eemed a promi ing tart. You managed to find the Baron' on and relea e him from the enchantment that had turned him into a bear. You learned that the cur e was ca t by the Ogre Baba Yaga. Getting rid of her proved tricky, as she kept turning you into a frog. Eventually you discovered the location of the brigand band. Then you had to find the child and remove the pell he wa under. Only it turned out that the child had grown up. The leader of the brigands was Elsa von Spielburg, the Baron's daughter. Once Elsa wa di enchanted, she turned out to be a lovely and competent ally. In a final confrontation, you defeated Baba Yaga by turning her magic against her. With that feat, you knew you were a real Hero. Trial by Fire From Spielburg, you joined a merchant and Katta innkeeper on a magic carpet ride to the marvelous desert city of Shapeir. Here you met the Liontaur Paladin, Rakeesh, who taught you honor and valor. You practiced weapon skills with Uhura, a warrior woman from Fricana. You met Julanar, a woman who wa turned into a tree, and restored her faith in humanity. The magic of Shapeir was beautiful, marvelous, and deadly. Elementals, incredible creatures of earth, air, fire, and water, plagued the city. It wa clear that some powerful Wizard was trying to de troy Shapeir. You traveled by caravan to the once beautiful city of Ra ier. It wa now strife-torn, bound by strict rules and regulations, and controlled by the dark Wizard, Ad Avis. He trick you, enchants you, and forces you to find the most feared of Djinn: Iblis the Destroyer. Then Ad Avis left you for dead in the Forbidden City. With aid, you escaped and hurried back to the Palace in Ra ier. You had to top Ad Avis from performing the Ritual that would bind Iblis, allowing Ad Avis to command this terrible monster. You manage to top the ceremony at the last moment, and send Ad Avi falling to hi doom. Hi la t word were a cry for the Dark Master to save him, but his words seemed to go unheeded. Ad Avi wa dead, though his body wa never recovered. 45 Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire As a reward for saving the cities of Shapeir and Rasier, the Sultan adopted you to be hi son. You had proved yourself a Hero, and now you were proclaimed a Prince. Wages of War The death of the powerful Wizard, Ad Avis, affected the planes of magic. This caused a rift between worlds when a Demon Wizard broke the bonds to this one. You were sent by magic southward to the kingdom of Tama with Rakeesh and Uhura. Tarna was a kingdom of Liontaurs that Rakeesh had once ruled. He had walked away from the throne to become a Paladin. A war was starting between Uhura's people, the Simbani, and the shapechangers known as the Leopardmen. This war would bring much death. By those deaths, the barrier between worlds would be broken, and armies of demons would enter this world. You had to stop the war, and drive the Demon Wizard back to its own plane. This was not something you could do alone. Rakeesh and Uhura guarded and protected you. The Simbani Warrior Yesufu, the Leopardwoman Johari, the monkey Manu, and Rakeesh's daughter, Reeshaka, fought at your ide. Together you faced evil, di toned versions of yourselves. The battle was long and hard, and you might have been defeated by your own double. Then a Thief you befriended in Tama came to your side, and took your place in the battle. You raced ahead to confront the Demon Wizard directly. The gate had almost opened between the demon world and this one. There was little time, and you had to act. You attacked the demon and shattered the orb that held the world gate. The Demon Wizard was destroyed, and the link between worlds was broken. You returned to your friends, relieved to find them alive and victorious. Yet before you could celebrate the defeat of the demons, you found yourself racked with pain. Before your friends' horrified eyes, you vanished, summoned away by dark magic. 46 Shadows of Darkness Playing The Game -- In dim dreams you flew over a shadowed landscape, driven to a place of evil. When you awoke, you were in a twisted cave in an unknown land. You were alone in darkness and danger, without your equipment or your friends. You escaped the strange cave, meeting a young woman outside. She aid this was the land of Mordavia, and that her name was Katrina. Before you could ask further questions, she ran off, leaving you lo t and alone. You found your way to a town. Everyone you met was uspiciou and ho tile toward you, obviously fearing strangers. Mordavia wa ruled by someone called "the Ma ter" who lived in a castle out ide of town. A you learned more about this land, you were not reassured. There were rumor of werewolves, and garlands of garlic were placed everywhere for protection. In the town was a mysterious monastery, once run by a cult that sought to summon something called the "Dark One." A child had been kidnapped from her home at night. Ghost and dark creature roamed, and even your old enemy, Baba Yaga, now lived here. The only safe places were the town and a lovely garden created by the Wizard Erana. You had found many such place on your journey - places of peace and safety. You were reassured to know that Erana had touched this sad place. Then you learned to your orrow that Erana had perished years before. She and a Paladin, Piotyr, had fought to drive the Dark One, Avoozl, from this land. They had stopped the dark cult, thereby prevented Avoozl's release. However, Erana had died in the struggle. All that remained was her magical staff, placed in the center of town. You oon learned an even darker truth. The beautiful woman, Katrina, seemed fond of you, and perhaps you loved her. However, you discovered she wa actually a magical Vampire also known a the "Dark Master." Ad Avis had called for the Dark Master as he perished; the Dark Master had indeed answered his call. She brought Ad Avis's body to this place, and revived him a a Vampire and Katrina's slave. She and Ad Avis had brought you here to summon Avoozl again to this land, covering it in darkness forever. Thu , the Vampires would never need fear the light of day again. You were trapped, forced to begin the mystic rituals that would bring the Dark One to life. In the final phase of the spell, Ad Avis attacked you. Katrina came to your defense, and Ad Avis destroyed her. You turned upon Ad Avis, and he was taken by Avoozl. Then you used Erana 's staff to drive Avoozl away from this world once and forever. At the la t, you saw the pirit of Erana, re lea ed from this evil place. She thanked you for your kindness, then she vani hed. 47 Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire You had aided the villager , and they too thanked you by holding a ceremony in your honor. As they were doing so, you felt a magical spell pas over you. You could hear the voice of your old friend, Era mus. He was summoning you to a new land and new adventures. After all, a Hero's got to do what a Hero's got to do. Category:Manuals Category:QFG5